Meeting at the Beach
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Sora had seen many a strange phenomena while trapezing through the worlds. The strange little creature who was curiously tugging at his spiky hair took the cake, hands down. Now with a sequel!


Disclaimer: I don't own.

This just came to me in the middle of the night and would not leave me alone. All I can really say.

Basically, it's another KH/Pokemon story, only this time it's set in Unova. Touya's team is based somewhat on my team going through Pokemon Black. Only exception is the Excadrill and the Throh (mainly because I prefer Sawk.). I did have a Stoutland, but eventually I switched it out.

Touya's party is as follows:

Jalorda - Serperior

Nageki - Throh

Doryuzu - Excadrill

Murando - Stoutland

Victini (not nicknamed)

Hiyappu - Simipour

(And yes, I did use the Japanese names to nickname them in my game!)

And KH2 wise, imagine that this oneshot is set after the Hollow Bastion fiasco (where you fight the thousand Heartless).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sora had seen many a strange phenomena while trapezing through the worlds. All of these rather unique things ranged from talking animals to shadows that shifted and moved to magic being cast by anthropomorphic ducks.<p>

But the little creature who was curiously tugging at his hair took the cake, hands down. None of the trio knew where it came from: it just scampered towards the trio and climbed up Goofy's back, jumped from his shoulder onto Donald's beak, and then jumped on Sora's shoulders, completely entranced by the brown spikes. It had bug eyes, little wings (it even sounded like a bird!), and it looked mostly like a chipmunk or something.

Donald was certainly not amused.

"Hey, get off of him!" he snapped. "Get lost, will ya?"

The creature chattered irritably at the duck, giving him a raspberry before going back to tugging on Sora's spikes. This caused the duck to jump around, muttering and quacking, causing the creature to laugh and grin. This only infuriated the duck even more.

Goofy seemed a little more sympathetic.

"Gawrsh, Donald," he commented. "I think the little guy just likes Sora. Sora doesn't seem to mind, anyway."

"But Goofy! We gotta get going!" Donald near complained.

"Victini! Where are you? Geez, you'd think I'd keep track of you in a place like Undella Beach!"

The creature's ears twitched before chattering animatedly and hopping off of Sora's shoulder. Soon enough, a boy (who had to be older than Sora) with a red cap, a blue jacket, and black pants walked into the scene. Accompanying him was a green serpent-like creature, who gestured towards where 'Victini' was. The boy sighed in relief upon seeing the little creature.

"Victini! I know you're unusually energetic, but seriously! Professor Juniper entrusted you to Touko and me for a reason! What if someone wanted to steal you?" the boy scolded. The little creature shrugged and hopped on his shoulders, chattering while pointing at the trio. The boy glanced at them and smiled politely.

"Sorry about Victini," she said. "He can be a little_ too_ energetic."

"That's okay. I was actually getting bored before he showed up," Sora replied, grinning. It was true: there wasn't a Heartless or Nobody in sight...so far. They just got into this place (which was a calm beach), and for all he knew, the Heartless or Nobodies could be on the other side of this world.

"Well then, that's good!" he exclaimed, stretching his hand out. "I'm Touya. The hyper one over here is Victini and this is Jalorda." At this he gestured towards the serpent, who nodded regally at them.

"I'm Sora," Sora replied, shaking Touya's hand. "This is Donald and Goofy."

Touya blinked at Sora's companions. "Are they some sort of Pokemon?"

"Poke-what?" Donald squawked as Touya took out a blue device and pointed it at them. The device chirped: **"This device is not being pointed at a Pokemon. Please try again or contact Professor Juniper if this persists."**

"That's odd..." Touya said.

"Well, they're in costumes!" Sora blurted. "So they wouldn't be Pokemon, would they?" Touya blinked, putting the device away.

"Well, I guess that would explain it," he said. "But why here? If you want to be in a costume, you should go to Nimbasa City or something."

It was all Donald could do to not roast Sora and Touya with Firaga. The fact that Goofy was holding him back had _nothing_ to do with it. Nope. Not at all. Uh-uh.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Touya exclaimed. "I'm helping my little sister look for someone. Have you seen a guy with long green hair? Maybe with a huge black dragon Pokemon?"

Sora blinked, before shaking his head, replying, "Sorry. " Touya deflated.

"I see..." he said. "Touko's gonna be _pissed_..."

"And that reminds me," Sora started. "We're looking for a few people, too. Have you seen a guy with silver hair? Or someone about yay high," As Sora said this, he put his hand on Donald's head, "and with really big ears?"

Touya put his fingers to his chin in thought. "Can't say that I have. I'm sorry."

It was Sora's turn to deflate. "Oh..." he said. Victini immediately hopped off of Touya's shoulder and onto Sora's, hugging the younger brunet. Sora blinked in surprise.

"Huh...?" he asked before feeling a rush of energy. Come to think of it, he felt that same energy when Victini played with his hair...

"Victini likes you, Sora," Touya observed, smiling. "I don't think he's ever given energy to anyone other than Touko and me. I think you'll find who you're looking for soon enough."

"What makes you say that? Giving energy?" Sora asked curiously. Victini then started to chatter.

"Victini is an unusual Pokemon," Touya said, "in that it gives energy to those it touches. It's also been said that Victini ensures victory for the people it likes, usually its Trainer. And Victini likes you." He shrugged at this. "I don't know everything about it, really."

"So, you think I'll find who I'm looking for...because Victini likes me?" Sora asked. Victini patted Sora on the head and jumped back to Touya's shoulder. Touya nodded, "More or less."

Donald gave Sora an impatient look, causing the spiky-headed brownie to sigh.

"I have another question," Sora said. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary around here?"

"Yeah, like the Heartless!" Donald interjected. "And the Nobodies!"

"Heartless? Nobodies?" Touya questioned. "I don't think so. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Other than the Zekrom/Reshiram incident, I mean."

"Zekrom?" Donald asked.

"Reshiram?" Goofy added.

"What are those?" Sora asked.

"You don't know?" Touya asked skeptically. "What rock have you guys been hiding under?"

"It's a long story," Sora replied, sweatdropping. Touya shrugged, sitting down. "This is too. You might want to sit down for this one."

* * *

><p>After Touya told them about how N and Touko (Touya's little sister) constantly clashed, how Team Plasma nearly took over the world, how Zekrom and Reshiram appeared before N and Touko (respectively), and how Ghestis atcually wanted to take over the world by being the only one with Pokemon, Sora whistled.<p>

"Gawrsh, that's some story!" Goofy added. Touya nodded.

"There's a little more. After Touko beat Ghestis, Cheren and Alder arrested him. Then N flew away on Zekrom, but not before telling Touko to follow her dreams. I don't know all the details, she won't tell me," he said, feeling a twinge of regret at not being there to see it.

"So you're looking for N?" Sora asked.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Donald said, almost smugly. Touya chuckled.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying..." he said. "I get the impression that she likes him. She seemed really happy when she told me about the ferris wheel. Even though that was where he told her he was the Team Plasma leader."

"Are you implying that...?" Sora asked incredulously, looking alternatively at Donald and then Touya. Sora...liking Riku? That was ridiculous! He liked Kairi...didn't he?

"What?" Donald asked, eyebrow quirked. "I'm talking about you looking for Kairi, too!"

Oh...Kairi. Right.

"Kairi? You never mentioned her, have you?" Touya asked. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"No. She has red hair and blue eyes. It's been a year since I've seen her," he said. Touya's face brightened as he got an idea.

"Hey, you said you were looking for someone earlier, right?" he said. Sora nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. Touya then faced the small city.

"Hey, guys!" he called into the open air. "Jalorda and I found Victini! Get over here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Almost instantly, the ground between the groups started to rise until a giant mole Pokemon emerged from the ground. Donald shrieked/quacked and fell to the ground in his surprise. Sora and Goofy nearly had a heart attack at this.

"Doryuzu!" Touya scolded. "Were you down there the entire time?"

Doryuzu grinned, causing Touya to shake his head. "Honestly, sometimes you're worse than Victini..." he muttered as they heard laughing. They turned to see a blue monkey like creature and a Pokemon that looked like a red sumo wrestler wearing a karate uniform laughing at the scene.

And then the dog like Pokemon glomped Donald from behind.

Sora and Goofy laughed hysterically as Donald tried to push the Pokemon off of him, squawking as he did so. Said creature would not listen, content on licking his face.

"Murando, stop that! Get off him now!" Touya said, laughing as hard as Sora. Murando pouted as she got off the poor duck. "Sorry about Murando, Donald. She just likes meeting new people."

Donald grumbled as he got up as Touya turned towards his Pokemon.

"Anyway...guys, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Touya said, gesturing towards the trio. "They're looking for someone. Think you can help?"

Instantly, the Pokemon nodded, causing Sora to blink.

"You'd really do that?" he asked. Touya shrugged.

"If you want us to. If you're in any hurry, you know..." he replied.

"Well, we need all the help we can get," Goofy said thoughtfully. Sora glanced at his comrades and nodded.

"Alright, then!" Touya said. "Guys, they're looking for someone with...silver hair, was it?" Sora nodded, causing Touya to continue, "and someone with really big ears. Have you guys seen anyone like that?"

"Oh, and what about a man in a black cloak?" Sora asked. Touya nodded, simply saying, "What he said. Jalorda and Victini were here the whole time, so we know they haven't seen anyone..."

The Pokemon looked at each other.

_"I was underwater for the most part," _Hiyappu mused, shaking his head.

_"Same with me being underground," _Doryuzu said as he shook his head.

Nageki shook his head, saying, _"I am sorry, Sensei. I don't believe I've seen anyone like that."_

Hiyappu almost looked ticked off at the Throh. _"I keep telling you, Touya can't really understand what we're saying!"_

_"That is not the point, and you know it, Hiyappu."  
><em>

Murando just looked sadly at the ground, telling Touya everything he needed to know. He smiled apologetically at the trio.

"Sorry, guys," he said. Sora smiled sadly.

"Don't be," he said. "We're looking for pretty hard to find people. We better get going."

_"Finally!"_ Donald exclaimed, as the three went to the place they landed their Gummi Ship.

"Oh, and Sora?" Touya called, causing the Keyblade weilder to glance at him confusedly.

"I _was_ implying that you were looking for someone because you like them," he confessed. "But I don't know who. I think you'll find out when you find them."

Sora was a bit flustered at this. Him liking Riku...still seemed ridiculous. But at the same time...

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, following Donald and Goofy to the landing site. Victini deflated in Touya's arms, sad to see them go. Touya smiled, scratching behind the little Pokemon's ears.

"Don't worry. We meet a lot of people when you scamper around like that," he reminded the Pokemon. "But still...I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again. And even if we don't, we'll be cheering for them, right?"

Victini still seemed a bit sad, causing Touya to frown. He then came up with an idea.

"Now...who wants to go to the Giant Chasm?"

Victini brightened - a new place! He chattered animatedly, causing Touya to laugh. He returned the rest of his Pokemon and went on his way, humming as he did so.

It was meetings like the one he had with those three that he loved about being a Trainer.

* * *

><p>I gotta say, I'm surprised at how this turned out. I expected this to be drabble-length, maybe half a page. But golly! A full blown oneshot? Damn!<p>

Please review!


End file.
